1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a back support assembly for a motorcycle, and more particularly, to an adjustable back support assembly that is easy to install and remove, can be customized to fit a rider, and which does not mar the paint or finish of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, motorcycle back supports, when present, are provided for passengers, rather than primary riders, and referred to as “sissy bars”. Installation requires mounting and assembly of various parts and disassembly of much of the back fender region of the motorcycle, and often results in damage to the paint or the finish. After installation, the back support is not always aesthetically pleasing and requires significant effort to remove.